The present invention relates to a new and improved assembly for use in controlling a flow of fluid through a conduit.
A known valve assembly includes a valve having a valve stem. A nut is rotatable by a gear train. A wrap spring clutch connects the gear train with an electric motor. In the event of a power outage, an actuator spring is effective to operate the valve to a desired condition. An assembly having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,260. This known assembly has a substantial number of components and is rather bulky.